Notice Me
by Potato Maiden
Summary: [One-Shot] Kinda FXF. Song-fic to Notice Me. Ferio has done the unexpected, and it's hurt more than one person. Is he able to make it up just by apologizing?


**Notice Me**

a/n: I've been listening to NB Ridaz song 'Notice Me' and I thought, 'Wow, that would make a great song fic. Now who would be the ideal couple?' So, I mulled it over and came up with two choices - Fuu and Ferio or Soi and Nakago from Fushigi Yugi. So then I realized, Ferio and Fuu are in love, so they work out perfectly! Therefore, this is the product.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rayearth or the song _Notice M_e, they belong to their rightful owners. I'm merely a person who is borrowing these things for the readers pleasure.

**Notice Me**

_Ohh I wanna let you know  
That I'll always love you baby_

It was raining outside and Fuu sat at her desk in her room. Her eyes were glazed over and she looked bedraggled. There was a simple reason. She didn't want to discuss it, even with her fellow magic knights. The only people that knew were her, Ferio and her diary.

_Sometimes I think about  
Everything that we've been through  
And I pray that you would just open your eyes  
I love you I need you  
So please don't throw our love away _

"Why did he do that to me?" she asked herself quietly.

A similar weather condition was in Cephiro as the prince stared past the mast mage and his lectures.

_Since the day you and I snuck away to be alone  
I knew from that night something special went on  
It must have been the first kiss  
You told me that no one else in the world made you feel this _

"Why did I do such a stupid thing? I loved her. We had everything. Why did I do it?" The prince sighed and looked up at Clef.

"Pay attention Ferio, this is important for you to hear. All of you!" Clef snapped glaring at everyone whose attention was elsewhere.

_I felt the same way too but nothing stays the same  
I'm sorry for the tears I'm sorry for the pain  
You were the one that always made things right  
I promise you this though you got a friend for life  
Maybe one day we can try it again _

Her tears cut through his mind as Clef continued his speech about the Fountain of Eterna's disappearance and the Forest of Silence's lack of trees.

_"Fuu, we'll always be friends, despite the good and bad things that can happen." _Ferio recalled Umi and Hikaru telling Fuu one night when they first arrived in Cephiro.

_And maybe things can be a little different  
So lets just kiss and say good-bye  
Cuz I really cant stand the pain of seeing you cry_

_'I made her cry, I'm lower than one of Ascot's friends. Lower than Primera even!' _he thought venomously. The day before when he told Fuu played in his head. She was crying, and he kissed her good-bye. When Umi had found out about this she had tried to murder him. That is, if Ascot hadn't held her back.

_I've given everything  
I loved you endlessly  
But when it comes to me  
You don't even notice me  
I've given everything  
I loved you endlessly  
But when it comes to me  
You don't even notice me _

"I've done all of that for him and he doesn't care!" Fuu cried that night. Umi looked at her friend, the rational one. Last to get upset, or if she did, hid her feelings. How did _he_ make her cry?

"Fuu, what happened?" Umi asked rubbing Fuu's back.

"He...dumped me." Fuu choked out through tears.

"He did what?" Umi asked in disbelief.

"Ferio dumped me. I love him, Umi, and he doesn't notice that I'm here." Fuu sobbed. Umi's hand stopped and she stood up.

"I'll be right back, Fuu." Umi said, ovum glove on, she left the room. When the target was spotted, Umi raised her escudo sword.

"Umi, stop!" Ascot cried holding Umi's arms back from striking the prince who had been pushed to the floor.

"He deserves what I'm going to give him!" she cried struggling against Ascot's grasp.

_All that's mine is yours that's what I said  
Treat you with love and respect in every way  
You wanted I gave you need me I was there  
Now you treat like if I'm not here  
I love you and I need you don't wanna let go  
If you want somebody else please let me know _

_  
Can't take it no more I feel in dying inside  
Is this the price I pay for handing you my life?  
I know I'm not prefect but I truly cared  
So when you wake up one morning and I'm not there  
Just remember I loved you it will never be the same  
Gave you everything and you threw it all away_

"I didn't do it on purpose, Umi!" Ferio cried, arms above his face, protecting it.

"You damn well did! You know that she loved you!" Umi had now broken free from Ascot's hold and threw her sword aside. She raised a fist to punch Ferio. He raised his hands above his head which left a perfect target. Umi slammed her foot down on Ferio's crotch, causing him to groan in pain.

"Umi, stop it! Nothing is going to get accomplished if you beat Ferio to a pulp!" Ascot cried struggling to pull the enraged magic knight off of the prince.

_I've given everything  
I loved you endlessly  
But when it comes to me  
You don't even notice me  
I've given everything  
I loved you endlessly  
But when it comes to me  
You don't even notice me _

_Dear Diary,_

_It's all over. He broke up with me. I knew I shouldn't have confronted him about that book in the palace library. It was a mistake. Me, I'm the mistake. When he didn't deny it, I knew something was going on when I wasn't there. He doesn't love me. Why did I look for the customs of Cephiro? Why did I go and ask him if he was betrothed? Why?_

Fuu placed the pen down and sobbed silently into her knees.

_I gave you my good and my bad  
My heart and my soul,  
My trust my money my time,  
What more can you ask from a man  
Even when times are hard  
I held out my arms and held you  
Even excepted you though whatever weather  
But now I feel it we're at the end of the rope  
Whatever we had now I gotta let go  
Nights like this I wish raindrops would fall  
To cover my tears _

Ferio stepped outside. Into a raging storm that was not seeming to let up. Warm, salty tears streamed down his face, mingling with the cold rain. Ascot and Lafarga had followed the prince outside of the castle and stayed behind him at a steady pace.

Fuu had taken a similar walk to Umi's mansion. The water knight saw the drenched figure of Fuu and had taken her in.

"Fuu-chan, you can't go around doing this. If it was meant to be, you would have a sign." Umi said quietly. Fuu nodded.

The next afternoon, the magic knights had arrived in Cephiro once more, yet somber, well, except Hikaru who didn't know what was going on.

Ferio stepped from behind Ascot and received a glare from Umi.

"Fuu, I'm sorry. I love you. It's a stupid custom that can be broken." he said to Fuu. Fuu looked away, seemingly ignoring him.

"What's going on?" Hikaru asked.

"Nothing, Hikaru. Fuu and Ferio need to work things out, that's all." said Ascot dragging Umi away from pouncing on Ferio.

"Fuu, please look at me." Ferio begged.

"I have nothing to say to you Ferio-oji." Fuu said rather coldly for someone of her mannerism to say and walked inside.

_Wishing I could replace all those wasted years  
Of loving someone who couldn't love me back  
And now again I gotta start from scratch  
But I know I've given you my everything I've given everything  
I loved you endlessly  
But when it comes to me  
You don't even notice me  
I've given everything  
I loved you endlessly  
But when it comes to me  
You don't even notice me _

a/n: And it's over! Sorry about breaking them up, the song just seemed to fit that criteria. No flames, just reviews! Until next time.


End file.
